Recent terrorist activities involving commercial airlines, ocean liners, and other commercial carriers, have created a demand and a public mandate for more effective security solutions to these hazards.
It is believed that "no show" passengers represent one of the major threats to commercial carriers. Such passengers might check baggage containing explosives onto the aircraft through the ticketing agent without ever boarding the aircraft.
Systems have been created which attempt to solve this problem by matching passengers with their luggage. Under these systems, baggage checked by passengers who fail to board the aircraft is identified and removed. However, such security systems require a great amount of time and expense to implement.